


Your Eyes Tell

by lightxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightxx/pseuds/lightxx
Summary: Y/N is a 29 years old artist, going back in time to meet Levi Ackerman to change his fate.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Your Eyes Tell

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! please note that this fanfiction might contain spoilers. hehe. soooooo yep, if you dont want spoilers you can skip this story hehe. okie have fun!!

Y/N was sitting at the corner of the library as usual. She always spends her time reading about history - when titans existed. She was fascinated by how humans were able to vanish all titans, despite how scary and huge they are compared to humans. The 3D Maneuver Gear was one of her favorite inventions and she wishes she could experience flying with it, but sadly, the last of the 3D Maneuver Gear which was owned by Captain Levi Ackerman, was kept in a museum and no one is allowed to touch it as it is already brittle and can break anytime soon. The 3d Maneuver gear is not the only one she finds fascinating, indeed, even the person named Levi Ackerman, Humanity’s strongest. She perceives Levi very respectfully and looks up on him. He was very brave and nothing seems to scare him, only the loss of his loved ones. He was also married to a wonderful woman named Y/N Ackerman. It's funny how the both of you have the same name but different family name. She spent more time reading and reading different books about history. She wonders what is it like to live in the past? Would she be able to survive or get eaten by the titan as well as the others? _Nah. I would be eaten for sure_. After a couple more minutes, she finally left the library to go to her Art Studio, as she still has many artworks to finish. 

Y/N is a 29 years old artist, she does arts of different kinds, and she was one of the best artists in town. During her free time, she drew Levi Ackerman in her own imagination as she had never seen the man. She imagines him as a tall looking man, short-haired, small eyes, and never seems to smile. She just keeps going and going, drawing lines, circles, shapes and adding details on her drawing without minding the time at all. Until she was satisfied with her drawing. 

She looked at the drawing with awe. It's exactly what she imagines, but she’s not sure if he does look like the way she drew him. Minutes passed by and she continued to stare at the portrait she drew, and started noticing the flaws. 

“The nose is not nice, his eyebrows are a little bit higher. The lips are lower? Or maybe this is good enough.”

Tired from a very exhausting day, she went to close her eyes and tried to sleep. She still thinks about the history before she sleeps and daydream about how this and that happened, and different scenarios she has read. 

“How does Levi look exactly…?” And with that thought she fell asleep. 


End file.
